


Stolen Moments

by maxolotl67



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxolotl67/pseuds/maxolotl67
Summary: Your boyfriend Cody can't keep his hands to himself.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this one was "Bi Cody is love, Bi Cody is life". Which honestly is so true.

After you started dating Cody, you learned a few things rather quickly. One, he was very tactile - he liked to tap meaningless rhythms on his desk while was on the phone, he would often brush your fingers together in passing just because he could, and one time you woke to him running a hand through your hair. Him watching you sleep was only a little bit creepy, but the blush you got when he saw you were awake made it worth it. 

Two, he was _all_ about the pet names. He had ones for Brandi (baby, sweetheart, honey) and ones for you (cutie pie, sugar, handsome), but your favorite was darling, which seemed to be the only one he used for both of you. Something about the way his mouth shaped that particular sound, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled at you, made you weak in the knees, made you want to stop everything and kiss his breath away. Which you did as often as you could. 

Three, he wrote the sappiest, most saccharine late night love letters. When you were away at a show, he’d text just as you were getting into bed with the corniest things imaginable. You were his ‘favorite star in the sky’, his ‘best and brightest and most beloved’, the ‘mentos’ to his ‘Diet Coke’. That last one always made you giggle like an idiot, even when you reminded him that there was nothing artificial about his sweetness. He was just that caring, that considerate, and his messages never failed to stave off the homesickness. 

Four — and most terrifying of all — he loved pulling you aside for a semi-public quickie at the worst possible moments. Maybe he got some twisted pleasure out of surprising you, maybe it was the thrill of somehow never being caught, you didn’t know. But as time went on, something horrible happened. You started to love it too. 

Right now, for instance, Cody had you pressed belly-first against a wall, somewhere in the back hallways of the arena you were scouting for a future show. Your puffs of heated breath left condensation on the painted concrete, and it was all you could do not to moan with him rutting against you from behind, both his hands down the front of your pants. 

You could feel him smiling as he sucked a mark into the side of your throat. Smug asshole. “You don’t even know, do you?” he whispered, slowing his strokes to a maddening pace. “How crazy you make me? How you make me want you all the time?”

You grunted, biting your lip when he squeezed on your balls. “We’re supposed to be working,” you said back, and it sounded like a lame excuse even coming from your mouth. “Someone, _fuck_ — might come looking for us.”

“They won’t. You worry too much.” Which was true. How Cody worked as hard as he did without being an anxious wreck, you hadn’t the foggiest idea. Then again, you got stressed out over the dumbest stuff, like talking on the phone or choosing a movie. 

Cody did that thing with his thumb on the head of your cock that had you inhaling sharply and bucking into his hand. God, he was so good at this. “Cody, don’t—don’t make me beg.”

He laughed, and you knew that meant trouble. “Why not? Sounds so pretty, the way you ask for it.”

“Cody—“

“Doesn’t even matter what I do, does it? You want me just as bad. God, I need a weekend off with you. I wanna see all the ways I can make you beg. I wanna know all the ways I can make love to you.” The rocking of his hips slowed, but he was definitely grinding with intent now. 

You keened, unable to help yourself as you pressed back against him. _“Cody—“_

“That’s it, sugar. Take as much of it as you need. You’re almost there.” He hummed and kissed your shoulder. “What if you came on my face, hm? What would they say if I went out there with a mess like that?”

You laughed, and thankfully that pulled you back from the edge a bit. “You’re crazy. Brandi would murder you.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But that’s why you love me.” He turned you around suddenly, pressing close and kissing you with a tenderness that made your heart ache. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and sent out a silent prayer hoping that you would never, ever, _ever_ have to lose this. 

His hands soon resumed their task, however, tugging your pants down to mid-thigh and continuing to stroke you with maddening skill. He seemed content for the moment to grind into the side of your hip, which seemed a little unfair, as he was still fully clothed. And wearing a rather nice suit. 

Oh shit. “C-Cody, wait. I’m gonna—“

Cody hushed you gently and kissed your cheek. “It’s alright. Let go when you’re ready.” With a free hand, he grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed. “Love you. Love you so much.”

That was enough. You thrusted fervently into his grip, chasing your release, and just as you began to cry out, Cody quickly dropped to his knees and sealed his mouth around you. He let you ride through your high, because was just that amazing, swallowing until you hissed from the sensitivity. 

As you caught your breath, he did up your pants and rose to his feet with a satisfied smile. “Shall we?”

“Not yet.” You savored his momentary look of surprise, reversing your positions so that he was the one against the wall and you were the one on your knees. Your hands worked quickly past the belt and zipper. “Your turn.”

He looked like he was ready to protest, but then you took his cock as far in as you could in one go, and that seemed to shut him up. You bobbed and sucked with enthusiasm, and both his hands flew to grip your hair as you pressed on the underside with your tongue. He moaned your name, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

That was when you both heard a distant voice from somewhere around the corner, and like an idiot Cody chose that moment to gasp, _“Fuck, right there—“_

Struck by an idea, you let him fall from your lips and stroked him roughly. “Come on, darling. Let them see.”

His grip on your scalp was just past the point of painful, but it was worth it to watch the look on his face as he came in a few ropey strands all over yours. One caught the corner of your mouth, which you licked at with a happy groan. 

The voice receded, but Cody’s chest still heaved with panic and exertion. “Th-that was…”

“I know. I’m awesome.” You grinned at his dumbfounded expression, standing up and kissing him. “Go on. I’m gonna go clean up. I’ll meet you there.”

Cody blinked slowly, but smiled as he tucked himself away and did up his pants. “You’re crazy.”

“Yup. But that’s why you love me.”


End file.
